The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to data processing services for data being communicated to/from a mobile terminal. The data processing services may be provided from a network server or other network device, from the mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, etc, or even from a combination of the mobile terminal and the network device. The data processing services may include transmission, reception, coding, decoding, storage, or other processing of, for example, image files, speech, video or audio signals, etc.
In current applications, when a mobile terminal wirelessly communicates with other devices in order to transmit or receive data comprising images, speech, audio, video, etc., mobile terminal resources are consumed. One such resource is power, which is typically provided by a battery of a finite capacity. Thus, if power consumption can be reduced, battery life may be extended. However, in certain situations, communications involving relatively large quantities of data may be unavoidable and even desirable. Thus, it may be difficult to reduce power consumption without reducing communication capacity. Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop communication techniques for reducing power consumption.